Hermione? A Marauder?
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: Hermione gets transported back in time. Not just to any era, to the Marauders era. She laughs, lives &loves with unexpected people. All the while, in the present, Hary's working to get her back but also towards winning the War. Can he do it without her?
1. Hermione Delacour

**Hermione Delacour**

**A/N:** Hey! I've just decided I'd take different route with this story than my others. Basically it's the Marauders in the golden years plus Lilly, Narcissa and a very confused Hermione who inexplicably ends up in their time!

Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns it all. Except, I own some characters I'll introduce later and of course, the plot!

* * *

"James? Its nine o clock! Come on! You start school today!" His mother shouted up at him.

James Kevin Potter rolled onto his side. He pulled the blankets over his head and fell back asleep. He'd dreamt of Lilly, as usual. The dream was just getting good when an enormous weight made his bed droop to the floor.

"Come on Prongsy, time to get up!"

"Leave me alone Sirius"

"Awh, you're gonna be late you know?"

"I'm serious leave me alone" James mumbled into his pillow.

"No, I'm Sirius. You can't be serious? Telling me to seriously leave you alone" Sirius rolled over on his back, and then he turned his head to look at his best friend, "Come on, you'll see Lilly!"

"She hates me-"

"Always has-" Sirius agreed.

"And there's nothing I can do about it-"

"-Nope, not a thing-"

"-So I've decided, no more Lilly Evans. I'm a free man!" James was now after propping himself up on his elbows. "I mean it. There's no point in me wasting my seventh year when I know I have no chance. Plus, she's got a boyfriend. Remember, that time we were in Camden in July, and she was there…with him?" He rubbed his eyes as they became accustomed to the light and put on his round glasses.

"Well, glad to see, you've gotten some motivation! Come on. It's now ten o'clock. The train leaves at eleven!"

"I knew it was a mistake to invite you to live here. You're such a morning person, you know that?" James yawned as he crawled out from under his red duvet. He walked aimlessly out of his room. Sirius, a minute or so later, heard the shower going so knew James would come bounding in, after being woken up pretty soon. He looked around the room.

_James really needs to learn how to do some laundry!_

He picked up a sock and then dropped it a second later, yelping in shock.

"He has worms in his socks? How long have they been lying around in here?"

He took out his wand and cast a quick 'Scourigfy'. Not much of an improvement but, you could now see the floor.

_It'll do!_

James came in, with a towel around his waist, he froze.

"What did you do?"

"I cleaned your floor…well…a bit"

"Oh, okay. I knew something had changed"

James changed quickly. He put on jeans and a t-shirt that read 'Dark side of the Moon'. Although he was a wizard, himself and Sirius loved muggle music and expressed their personalities, some of them, through t-shirts. He then ran his hands through his hair, making extra care, to mess up the back.

"You're handsome. Can we go now?"

James threw everything into his trunk at top speed, even, unbeknownst to himself putting in the socks with the worms. Sirius got his trunk from a room down the hall and they both trumped downstairs.

"Sirius, James, quick, have some breakfast. You can apparate to Kings Cross, can't you?"

"Sure mom"

"We'll be fine Mrs. P" Sirius replied with a cheeky grin.

"Now don't you boys go breaking anyone's heart this year?"

"We won't" The boys said in unison.

"Now, I mean it! You two are serial daters and heartbreakers, if I get one more howler off another poor girls parents this year you'll both be brought straight home. You understand?"

They nodded. James eyes gleamed and Sirius chortled as James' mother left the kitchen.

"So, Pamela Brown didn't take the break-up too well I guess?" James asked Sirius as they wolfed down their breakfast.

"Well, who could possibly bear being separated from me? Of course she took it hard you moron" Sirius said smugly between bites of toast.

"Don't call me a moron, you prat"

"I am not a prat. You on the other hand are a cross between a moron and a sheep"

"So what if I'm a moronic sheep, at least I'm not a hippogriff of a prat. Ha beat that!" James said happily to his best friend. Despite being of age, they both always acted extremely immaturely.

"James, don't let me hear say such horrible words to Sirius ever again" His mother shrieked at him.

"I won't" James replied, and then in an undertone said, "Let you hear me" Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice.

Ten minutes later they were on the Hogwarts Express, greeting their fellow school mates; well Sirius' greeting was to shove the first and second years out of his way all the while telling James show they looked like midgets. They found a compartment and put their trunks in the overhead luggage rack. Not long after Remus came in, joined by Peter.

"How was you're summer Pete?"

"Horrible, my father tried to teach me how to ride a broom. I still haven't recovered" He mumbled covering his privates, while the other howled with laughter. The compartment door opened.

"Oh, it's you" James' head spun so fast he cricked his neck. He saw Lily Evans, her long red hair styled into a pony tail it was swinging from opening the door and her emerald eyes shone brightly, though they had the look of immense dislike in them as she looked down at James who was lying on his back.

"Evans! Nice summer?"

"Like I'd tell you" She replied coolly. The Marauders whooped. She gave them a scathing look.

"How was Camden?" James asked suddenly, his hazel eyes narrowing, behind his wiry glasses.

"You freak! You were _stalking _me?" She shrieked.

"Potter that is so…wrong…Eww" Lily's friend Narcissa said as she dragged Lily away from the compartment.

"Prongs, you were stalking her?" Remus asked a smirk on his face.

"No, we" He said looking at Sirius, "Were in Camden over the summer and saw her one day, with Frank Longbottom"

"Whoa, didn't see him as one to date Lily"

"Why not? What's wrong with Lily?" James questioned sitting up straight.

"Nothing, just that he's been dating Alice Stokes since last year"

"How do you know?"

Remus pointed out of their compartment to the hallway where, indeed, you could see Alice and Frank snogging.

"Oh, I knew she wouldn't date him anyway" James said as he settled back into his seat. His friends grinned at his behaviour.

"So much for your pact, remember what you said, 'No more Lily Evans, I'm a free man!'. Forgotten already?" Sirius asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up!"

The laughed for awhile, enjoying the ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was extremely happy, she'd been made Head Girl, and she was back with her friends on the Hogwarts Express. The only downfall was that Voldemort was getting stronger and for some strange, unknown reason, Malfoy was back at school, acting like he owned the place.

"Hermione, what's happened to your hair?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"Oh nothing. Why'd you ask?" Hermione blushed as she replied, Ron didn't notice this but Harry did and he grinned. Hermione had spent the entire summer trying to stop her hair being bushy, eventually, she decided she'd just plait it when it was wet and unplait it when it dried, leaving perfect curls in her once bushy hair. She'd done this for Ron, and thankfully he'd noticed.

"Oh, I get it now! Its gotten longer hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's, er, gotten longer" Hermione mumbled. How could she have thought Ron would notice? Their compartment door opened.

"Oh, look, its Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood" He smirked.

Ron and Harry stood up so fast, pulling their wands out Hermione was still staring at the window when they were glaring at Malfoy.

"Get out" Ron growled at his nemesis.

"Make me" Malfoy said with a sneer. Ron raised his wand as Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson raised theirs. Hermione quickly stood up.

"Argh, what's that birds nest doing on your head Granger? Oh wait, that's your hair!" Pansy shrieked. Hermione turned crimson.

All of a sudden, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Malfoy shouted spells at each other. Hermione jumped in between all of them and was hit full force with every spell cast.

"HERMIONE" Harry shouted as his best friend started to glow an eerie orange colour. She looked at Harry, terrified then in a flash of blue light, she disappeared.

"MIONE" He shouted again.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ron roared. Malfoy and his cronies ran for it with Ron giving chase. Harry just stood rooted to the spot, staring at the place his best friend had been seconds before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up a few minutes later. Looking around her she saw she was on the Hogwarts Express.

_Phew, glad nothing serious happened to me. Where are Harry and Ron?_

Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found. Hermione searched every compartment, not seeing anyone she knew. At last she saw Harry, sitting with his back to the compartment door. Ron wasn't there but she didn't really care after his comment on her hair. She silently opened the door and snuck up to Harry, covering his glasses with her hands she laughed.

"Guess Who?"

"Uh…Gemma?" James answered warily.

"Who's Gemma?"

Harry turned around. Hermione froze, he was not Harry, well, he was identical to him, except he had no lightning bolt scar on his forehead and his eyes were hazel, not emerald.

"Who are _you?_" Hermione scanned the compartment for the source of the voice. She found Remus Lupin, her ex Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor staring at her. Except he was much younger and a lot better looking, he wasn't nearly as scarred either. He looked annoyed, but Hermione shrieked.

"Lupin?"

"How'd you know his name?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"I, uh, well, heard it around. Got to go"

Hermione darted from the compartment leaving four very confused Marauders.

"Okay, breathe, everything's okay, in deep, and out, in and out, in and –" She tried to coax herself as she searched for a compartment to figure things out.

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was pulled into an empty compartment.

"Malfoy?"

The platinum blond hair and smirk were a source of relief for Hermione. She at last, had found someone she knew. So she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Suddenly as she went to let go of him he hugged her back and then, started feeling her up. Hermione was in to much a state of shock to breathe, let alone talk.

"I won't ask how you know my name" He whispered roughly into her ear, "If you don't scream"

"What-?" His voice sounded different, colder. Malfoys voice is cold, but this Malfoys voice was like ice.

Before she could blink he was on top of her kissing her neck, and rubbing her thigh. Finally Hermione found her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING RAPED!" Malfoy gripped tighter.

"I told you not to scream" He then twisted her arm around her back, she screamed again, so to silence her he crashed his lips on top of hers.

_What is happening to me today??_

"MMMPH" She tried to speak but that's kind of hard when you're being kissed. So instead, she bit his tongue. He pulled away immediately.

"Ow, you bitch! You bit me! You're gonna pay for that" He snarled. She screamed again as he pulled out his wand.

"Hey Malfoy"

Malfoy turned and was then punched so hard that his nose broke, Hermione could hear it shatter. He howled in pain and went to leave but other voices could now be heard, he was yelping in pain. Suddenly, Sirius Black blocked Hermiones line of vision, rubbing his knuckles. They were covered in blood.

"Hey, it's you again!" He said grinning.

"Me again" Hermione managed weakly. She was looking into the dark brown eyes of Sirius Black, last time she'd seen them he was telling Harry to run, during the fight in the Ministry.

Hermione let him lift her over the other Marauders that were now flattening Malfoy and he took her back to their compartment. James, Remus and Peter came in not long after, all looking immensely pleased with themselves.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked he looked concerned, his eyes wrinkled a bit and it gave Hermione a glimpse of the prematurely lined Lupin she knew in the future.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit t-t-tired" She said, stifling a yawn.

"Lie down here" James got off his seat and offered it to her.

"Thanks" Remus conjured a blanket and before she could thank them again she was asleep, leaving the Marauders to talk.

"So, er, who do you think she is?" James asked his friends as the four of them squashed onto the other seat opposite Hermione, to give her leg room. Peter was getting the worst of it, he could barely breathe.

"I dunno" Remus said.

"Never seen her in my life" Sirius stated.

"Maybe she's Snape?" Peter guessed.

"Wormtail honestly, where do you get your ideas from?" James asked sounding exasperated.

"Well she could be, none of us know her and Snapes always trying to find stuff out about us!" he sounded excited at the prospect of guessing right.

"That could work, if Snivellus hadn't just passed here a minute ago" Remus said in a bored tone.

"Oh. Well we dunno, he might have a twin!"

"Shut up Peter! I think we should just wait until she wakes up and ask her who she is and why we've never seen her before"

"Yeah, but what if she's a first year? And that's why we haven't seen her" Peter asked again, determined to outsmart his friends.

"Yeah, because she looks so much like first year" Sirius replied sarcastically as he studied Hermione. James snorted and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I vote for Moonys plan!" James announced.

"Me too" Sirius agreed, still looking at Hermione.

"I still think she could be a first year, but I have no choice, do I? You're gonna do Remus' plan?"

"Yup, we are, because yours make no sense whatsoever Wormtail"

Peter went off in a huff, well he couldn't really go off, seeming as he was next to the window, being suffocated as he sat in a small seat with three friends friends, all of who were much bigger than him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron jumped off the Hogwarts Express, and instead of taking the carriages ran to the castle. They reached it, breathless, five minutes before the carriages. Ron collapsed onto the ground.

"What do we do now?" He asked, lying on the wet grass.

"We go to McGonagall" Harry replied, looking up at the castle.

So they ran again, all the way up to the stone Gargoyles where her office is located.

"Er – what's the password Harry?"

"Dunno, when Dumbledore was…you know…alive…he used sweets. Like Sherbet lemon or Peppermint pigs" Harry was stunned when after saying Peppermint pigs, the Gargoyles steeped aside and allowed them access to the Headmistresses office.

"Come on" They both took a stair on the staircase and were being taken up to the office when Ron asked Harry a question.

"Do you think she kept it as sweets, to like, preserve Dumbledores memory or something?"

"I, uh, I think so" Harry had been wondering the same thing. They were at the door. Ron knocked.

"Come in"

Harry looked at Ron who gulped. Then he nodded and Harry opened the door.

"Mr Weasley, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" She looked like she'd been on her way to the Great Hall.

"Er, well, we were on the train and talking about Hermiones hair and then Malfoy came in and we stood up and Hermione was looking out the window, probably at the nice trees, because there are nice tress outside-"

"We all cast spells at each other and Hermione jumped in the middle, then she glowed orange and disappeared. We haven't seen her since" Harry interrupted Rons rambling, with a pointed look at his best friend, whose ears turned slightly red.

McGonagall was at a loss. It was obvious she hadn't anticipated this being her first crisis as Headmistress. And Hermione was her favourite pupil.

"Tell me again"

So they told her, three more times. She really, had no idea what to do. Then a familiar voice interrupted.

"Minerva, if I may. What spells were cast?"

Harry looked up in alarm to find a large portrait of Dumbledore, wearing rich purple robes with silver stars and moons on it, staring at the small group.

"I, er, well I cast a Bat-Bogey Hex" Ron mumbled, "At Crabbe"

"I cast Conjunctivitis curse on Malfoy" Harry said quietly.

"I was sure I heard a Furnunculus come from that Pansy cow" Ron said loudly, "Oh, I mean, cobweb. Yeah, that Pansy Parkinson's a real cobweb" He said, trying to hide the language he'd used infront of the Headmistress and Dumbledore. McGonagall scowled at him; though Harry was convinced he saw her eyes twinkle, Dumbledore on the other hand chuckled quietly to himself.

"What do you suggest Albus?"

"Minerva, I think you should call the others that were present at the time, and find out which spells they used. I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong"

McGonagall nodded. She then left quickly, indicating to Harry and Ron they were to stay put. Ron went and put the sorting hat on his head while Harry talked quietly to Dumbledore.

"Professor, why's Malfoy back in school after what happened last June?"

"Because, he has shown your Headmistress where his loyalties lie. Harry, I shall not tell you his confession. And it was under Veritaserum, so trust him, but, I believe that had he had all the time in the world he wouldn't have killed me" Harry had thought this too.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I-I-I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't want to make you drink it but you'd made me promise, I hated myself, and then I just had to watch you…die…I'm so sorry I couldn't have done more" Harry tried his best but couldn't stop the tears from falling, or his voice breaking as he spoke.

A silence followed, Harry looked up, his eyes glistening with tears, to see Dumbledores portrait crying silently. This made more tears fall.

"Harry. I want you to know, that absolutely none of it was your fault. I am so sorry. I promised your parents and Sirius I'd look after you, and look at me, now" His hands gestured to the portrait, "But, you must know that not one bit of the outcome was your fault. You must not stop loving Harry. And you must believe you can defeat him"

"But I can't! And everyone that's ever cared for me has died for me. And I won't let that happened again" He said with steely determination in his eyes.

"Harry, listen to me" His old Headmaster said, a note of urgency in his voice, "You _must_ be able to love again. Don't stop living because there's a War raging. Because if you stop living and loving, they might as well have won already. Promise me you will love again" His blue eyes now had no tears, but they were gazing into Harrys.

"I, I can't-"

"Harry, you must. Promise me"

"I can't"

"Do it for me harry, for your parents, for Sirius. Promise me"

"I promise" Harry gave in.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes professor?"

"You _can_ defeat him. I believe in you with my entire being. You are stronger than him. And you must know that"

Before Harry could reply Professor McGonagall had returned with Crabbe, Malfoy, Goyle and Pansy.

"What spells did you cast?" She asked them immediately after the door closed.

"None professor, it's just Potter making a false claim again. He's a bit touched you know" Harry started towards Malfoy but McGonagall held him back.

"I am your Headmistress and you shall not speak that way infront of me, and you shall not lie" Malfoy looked at the floor and mumbled an apology, much to the surprise of everyone in the office except for McGonagall and Dumbledores portrait.

"What spell did you cast?"

"The Horn Tongue Hex" He said to his feet, "On Granger"

"You used the HORN TONGUE HEX?" Ron bellowed at him.

"Mr. Weasley, control yourself" McGonagall reprimanded him sharply. Ron calmed down a bit but was still seething, "What spell did you cast Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy looked like she'd rather go through child birth than answer truthfully but Malfoy nudged her and, reluctantly she mumbled the spell.

"I used the Knee-Reversal Jinx and then the Furnunculus"

Ron clenched his fists and Harry took deep breaths trying to stop himself from charging at the foul Slytherins.

"Mr. Crabbe? What was your spell?"

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, Malfoy looked exasperated and Pansy embarrassed. McGonagall had a minuscule smile on her face and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, that would've caused us immense pain" Ron chortled, but was silenced by a look from McGonagall.

"Mr Goyle? Do you mind revealing your spell?"

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi" He said proudly, puffing out his enormous chest. Harry and Ron yet again burst out laughing, Dumbledores smile broadened and McGonagall's eyes were laughing, though only for a few seconds.

"That one Lockhart used against the pixies?" Ron inquired between laughing.

"Yup" Goyle was still proud; obviously he didn't know why nearly everyone was laughing.

"That had no effect whatsoever you thicko" Ron was now crying from laughter. McGonagall realised that she might as well let him get it all out of his system. After a few minutes Dumbledores portrait spoke.

"I believe I know what has happened Ms. Granger" Everyone fell silent and all turned to face Dumbledores portrait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up nearly an hour later. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was alarmed to see that she was still in the Marauders time. And they were all staring at her.

"She's awake!" Peter squealed.

Hermione sat up and the blanket fell off her. Sirius and James took a seat either side of her and Peter was learning how to breathe again, now he had the room to.

"We were just wondering-" James started.

"-who you are-" Remus interrupted.

"-why you're here-" Sirius chimed in.

"-and if you're Snape?" Peter finished. The other three Marauders groaned. And Remus smacked him on the back of the head in annoyance.

Hermione needed to do some quick thinking. She didn't know how long she'd be here for.

_Come onHrmioen think...THINK! I'm Hermione…Delacour, I hope Fleur won't mind…and I've transferred from…Durmstrang, oooh, it's boys only. Er, Beuxbatons after the death of my...my...father and, and, and, my grandfather. I came to a school closer to home, for…for... longer breaks._

"Well?" James pressed for information.

"My name is Hermione Delacour. I've transferred here from Beauxbatons after the death of my father and grandfather in car crash. I chose Hogwarts because it's closer to home and it has longer school breaks"

"Oh" Was James' reply.

"Sorry 'bout your dad and grand-dad" Sirius muttered, patting her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"I lost my dad last year. It's tough, I know" Remus admitted. Hermione felt extremley guilty but thought that the means would justfy the end in this case.

"So if you're not Snape, are you a first year?" Peter asked, again.

Remus didn't have time to reach over and hit his friend for his stupidity because James had punched him in the arm. Peter whimpered in pain.

"OW. That hurt!"

"It was supposed to"

"So, Hermione, what year are you transferring into?" Sirius interrupted his friends.

"Seventh year"

"That's our year! You'll love the dinners here. There is everything you could possibly imagine on display"

It sounded to Hermione that Sirius was boasting, trying to look impressive. But she knew what could wipe the smile off his face. Just for some fun, seeming as her trip on the Hogwarts Express hadn't had much fun in it.

"Do you have escargot?" She asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Escargot, do you have them?" Hermione put on a faint French accent when saying escargot.

"Yeah, we go where you ezcar! I don't mean to brag but Hogwarts' ez-cargos are the best in the world!"

Remus snorted with laughter. James looked like he was trying to keep a straight face, staying loyal to his best friend.

"I don't think you understand. Do you have escargot?" She asked him again.

"Look, I'm not stupid; of course we have ez-cargo. They're a lovely colour aren't they? Lemon? I think it's fantastic"

Remus was now laughing uncontrollably, so too was Peter. James let out a giant guffaw but when Sirius looked at him he stuffed his knuckles in his mouth. Hermione couldn't stay serious any longer so she lapsed into a fit of giggles.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Sirius bellowed. Hermione looked at him and he was now banging his hands on the seat, like a child having a tantrum, she had another fit of giggles over this.

After a few minutes James looked at his watch and jumped up.

"Shit" He muttered while trying to open his trunk, "Shit. Shit. Shit"

"What's up Prongs?"

"I, er, nothing" He said but kept searching. Eventually he pulled down his robes and pulled them on.

"James, what's that on your robe?"

"I got made, er, Quidditch Captain"

"You can't have been made Quidditch Captain. I was made Quidditch Captain" Sirius said, pulling a badge that Harry had received in his sixth year out of his jeans pocket.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm Head Boy" He then rushed out of the compartment, leaving a stunned silence behind. Well, except for Hermione, she already knew from the future that he'd made Head Boy.

The rest of the train ride was subdued, they didn't see James again either. Well, except for the time he ran past the door, chasing a third year who'd managed, somehow, to steal his badge.

Hermione entered the Great Hall with the first years. McGonagall led them in. But before this had happened Hermione had just about managed to convince Dumbledore that she was infact an emergency transfer student from Beauxbatons. And after all, there's always room for more at Hogwarts.

"Arthur, Jessika" McGonagall called out.

A small girl nervously made her way to the Sorting hat.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat roared.

Hermione became very nervous. What will happen to her? Will she be here for life until she is infact, born in the future? What about Voldemort and helping Harry fight him? All too soon it was her name.

"A transfer student into seventh year – Delacour, Hermione" McGonagall announced.

Hermione, made her way to the hat, she caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor table and saw Remus and Sirius give her a thumbs up. McGonagall put the hat on her head. Then its smooth voice filled her ears as it fell over her eyes.

"Delacour, huh? Nice cover, Granger. Of course, I wonder if maybe, I've sorted you before. Why, of course I have, you're friends with Harry Potter, or should I say, were, before you got transported back here. You were in Gryffindor, but you've changed. You're brave; Oh there's no doubt about that. But where to put you…"

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know what you guys think! Is it a horrible attempt at something that has been covered so many times?? Feedback is welcomed! Just thought I'd try it out anyway! I'm getting so many different inspirations for different directions with each story I write! It's been raining non-stop since my birthday, you know! Maybe, if you _review_, the rain, it won't seem so bad!!

**FirebolT-**PheoniX.


	2. The Marauders and the game of 'I never'

**The Marauders and the game of 'I never'**

**A/N: **Guys, I'm so sorry about the major delay. I didn't realise it had been so long since I'd put up the first chapter. Now this chapter better be up to your expectations. So sad that now, all the Marauders are dead…but, at least they're together, although, I bet Peter has probably been tortured by his old friends. Wish me luck…

* * *

Hermione breathed in deep, was she not going to be in Gryffindor? 

"I think, maybe a bit of Slytherin coldness will toughen you up for your fight in the future-"

_I don't need toughening up! I'm very capable to fight Voldemort!_ Hermione thought indignantly to herself.

"If you're so capable, why would you come back in time, I know it was an accident, but don't you think, there's a reason why you're back in your best friends parents era, your best friend, who, coincidentally, has to fight You-Know-Who?

"No, I don't think you understand yet. You're naïve. And I'll put you where your brain will be tested but where you could fall trap of changing. You're in –

RAVENCLAW"

Hermione could've fainted, but somehow didn't. She took the hat off her head and bounded towards the Ravenclaw table. She glanced at the familiar Gryffindor table, caught Remus' eye and smiled, then she struck up a conversation with the guy opposite her. He looked an awful lot like Michael Corner, who existed in Hermiones old time.

"So, Hermione, is it?"

"Yeah, Hermione Delacour"

"That's an unusual name. Where're you from?"

"I was born in France, but raised in England" Hermione said, thinking fast, "I went to Beauxbatons at my grandmothers request. But my father and grandfather died recently, so I transferred here, to be closer to home" Hermione said, lowering her eyes as she felt so guilty, wishing now she'd made up a different story.

"That's horrible. Well, my name is Kevin Corner, and I'm here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or anything like that." He smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Hermione said, smiling just as warmly back.

Dinner past in a blur, Hermione talked to Kevin for most of it, but she also chatted with Niles Bletchley, father of Miles Bletchley, the one-time Slytherin goalkeeper, and discovered him to be extremely funny, nothing at all like his son who cursed Alicia Spinnet before a Quidditch match. She also talked with Ernie MacMillans mother, she looked a great deal like her son and was slightly pompous too.

Hermione and Kevin made their way up to Ravenclaw tower and came face to face with a wooden door with no handle, but an eagle shaped knocker.

"Which is correct to say, 'The yolk of the egg are white' or, 'The yolk of the egg is white?" The knocker questioned.

"Err…" Kevin was thinking, "The yolk of the egg is white"

The knocker clanged shut. Kevin turned to Hermione, "How did I get it wrong?"

"Easy" Hermione lifted up the knocker and answered the riddle, "The yolk of an egg is yellow not white!"

The wooden door swung open and Kevin ushered Hermione in before him, slightly red in the face.

"Oh my Gosh!" Hermione gasped. The Ravenclaw common room was beautiful - there was no other word for it. It was quite airy, and it had several wall-to-floor arched windows giving a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. It had a domed ceiling with stars painted on to it and had a thick midnight-blue carpet.

Kevin grinned at Hermione, "Nice isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous! If it were possible, I'd marry it!"

Kevin laughed. Then he and Hermione climbed the spiral staircase. They stopped where the staircase split into two.

"Your dormitory is up the left staircase and on the third right. Well, er, goodnight"

"Goodnight Kevin, thanks for showing me around"

"No problem" He gave her a small wave and then took the right set of stairs.

Hermione found her dormitory enchanting. It had four beds, slightly smaller than double beds in the muggle world, and there was a midnight blue canopy over each bed. The covers were bronze, and looked thoroughly inviting. There was also a wall completely covered in books and a large window, which gave a breathtaking view of two very large mountains.

"Hi, you're the new girl aren't you? I wondered why another bed had been put here. I'm Jessyca Ryedir, by the way"

Hermione looked at Jessyca, she was very pretty. She had raven hair that reached her chest. She was slim and looked athletic. Her eyes were an electric blue. Hermione smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm the new girl, my names Hermione Delacour. Were there only three beds in this dorm? Isn't that kind of small?"

"Yeah, I guess it's to try and have us focus on our studies instead of talking, but it doesn't really work that well! Your bed, is the one nearest the window, it's opposite mine! Feyona Nighy is in that bed" She said pointing at the one nearest the door, "But she's probably out with her boyfriend, Amos Diggory, in Hufflepuff! And Cordelia Benedict sleeps in the bed opposite her. She's Head Girl though, so is off doing her duties"

Hermione took a moment to relax. It was, after all, a lot to take in.

"How do you spell your and Fiona's names? You pronounce them differently than muggles" Hermione finally asked.

"Well I spell my name J-e-s-s-y-c-a R-y-e-d-i-r"

"That's a pretty cool name"

"I hate it! Feyona spells hers F-e-y-o-n-a"

"Whoa, that's different to how my cousin spells it!"

"Yeah, well, she is a bit…different. Anyway, I expect you're tired so, goodnight"

"Night" Hermione called out to her as she changed into her pyjamas. She than crawled under the covers and found the bed warm as house-elves had placed a bed-pan between the sheets. Hermione, stayed awake for a long time, waiting for the other girls to come in and fall asleep, finally, they were asleep and Hermione began to cry. She was worried about how she would be able to go back and also, about Harry and Ron, she especially missed Ron. She wondered how they were doing without her and ended up crying herself to sleep.

---

"I cannot believe that we've sent her back in time" Ron moaned into his hands as himself and Harry were alone in the common room, it was, after all, one in the morning.

"I know, it feels so strange, so foreign not to have Hermione to look at-"

"Why do you want to look at Hermione?" Ron demanded, his ears reddening.

"-and to talk to, and to bask in her knowledge, she's the one person we need right now but the one person we have no way of communicating with!" Harry continued ignoring Rons question – he'd been snapping at anyone who mentioned Hermiones looks since the incident.

"Why was she off with me though? I mean I noticed her hair!" Ron wondered aloud.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, you noticed its length. Did you even notice it wasn't bushy anymore? That it now has perfect curls?"

"I-but-you-no" Ron finally admitted, "But she looked…and then…Malfoy…pug…back in time" He muttered darkly to himself.

"Don't blame Malfoy" Harry heard himself say, as he seemed to be separated from himself, he was watching, as though from someplace far away, flashbacks of moments with Hermione, "We were also involved in sending her to wherever she is. Why though, would she jump in the way?"

"Why did she jump infront of Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, maybe…" But neither Harry nor Ron could work out why, out of all the people present, Hermione would choose to protect Malfoy.

"Do you, only, do you think she fancies him?" Ron asked, staring into the now, distinguished fire.

Harry gaped at his best friend incredulously, "NO WAY! He calls her a mudblood, why would she? Maybe she was trying to stop us getting in trouble?"

"Yeah, that's her alright" Ron agreed, and then he stood up, looking less troubled than Harry had seen him since Hermione had disappeared, "Well, g'night Harry, maybe we'll wake up and this will all have been a dream!"

"Yeah, maybe"

---

Malfoy was tossing and turning, he kept having visions of mountains and of a midnight-blue canopy. Which was freaking him out as he had no view in his dormitory and had green hangings, he then saw a very pretty girl, say her name was Jessica, but it was spelt Jessyca. He fell asleep but after an hour or so, but woke up again, having a sudden urge to cry which deeply shocked Malfoy, who hadn't cried since his eighth birthday. Then he felt a pang for the Weasel, which made him sit up as if he'd been cursed.

"What's going on with me?" He murmured to himself.

He fell back to sleep and he dreamed, reliving the summer just gone, his best summer yet. He saw Granger walking her grandmothers dog. It was extremely sunny and she was wearing a white knee length skirt, a green top, and silver flip-flops. He then, not knowing who she was crossed the street quickly, and spoke to her in French.

"Bonjour Madamemoiselle, je m'appelle Draco, peux-je marcher avec vous?"

Hermione looked up smiling, then once seeing who had spoken, stopped herself from crying out in shock. Draco was nearly vomiting, how could the Mudblood look like that?

Pansy had entered the bed next to him, as he slept, she wrapped her arms around him and watched him sleep, guessing that the smile on his face could only be because he was dreaming of her. She kissed his cheek softly and he shook her away, obviously his dream about her was better than the real thing. Then he woke with a start and was drenched in sweat, like he'd been swimming, he was clutching his cheek as if he'd been slapped in the dream. He took deep breaths to calm himself and then noticed Pansy. He shrieked and tumbled out of the bed.

"Drakey? What's wrong?" She pouted.

"Get out!" He whispered hoarsely.

"Wha-?"

"Now!"

She jumped up and scattered from the room. Draco walked over to the adjoining bathroom and splashed his face with water. He hated dreaming about the summer, because, it had been perfect. He'd stayed with his fathers' old friend and had, somehow, befriended Granger. It still puzzled him the way he'd let that happen, but what followed was the greatest summer experience of his life. But he was back in reality now, it had been stupid to befriend her, and she would always be a Mudblood to him. Always.

"Always" He muttered to reassure himself as he climbed back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

"Wake up, Hermione! It's nearly time for class"

Hermione sat up straight away. Jessyca was smiling down at her, goofily.

"Mornin' Jessyca" Hermione mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" Jessyca squealed at her. Hermione dragged herself out of bed and started to undress quickly. She put on her uniform; it was strange to have the Ravenclaw crest on her jumper. Hermione was just tying up her hair when Jessyca stood up on her bed.

"Attention! Feyona! Cordelia! This here" She said, pointing at Hermione, who reddened slightly, "Is Hermione Delacour. She's a transfer, and is our new roommate! Thank you" Jessyca jumped off her bed looking very pleased with herself.

"Hi, Hermione. I'm Feyona Nighy. You can call me Fey for short, all my friends do!" Feyona was tiny, around 5'2, she was skinny, but she really had no other choice or else she'd look overweight because of her height and she had short blonde hair. It was a mess and sticking up everywhere, though, that was the style in which she wore it. Hermione guessed that she must've ended up marrying Amos, because she could see those grey eyes in her mind, belonging to a handsome guy, with the name Cedric.

"Well Fey, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione, though my friends in my…old school…used to call me Mione"

"Cool name!"

"Mione, I like that! Hi-dee-doo, I'm Cordelia Benedict!!"

Hermione thought she was back in the future for a second, because Luna was standing infront of her, except she was a bit taller and her hair an inch or two longer than her future daughters. Hermione was stunned. They even acted the same, although, Cordelia, was, admittedly a bit weirder.

"Hi Cordelia"

"Don't call me that! I hate my full name, it's so…stiff, anyway call me Cordy, everyone does"

"Okay, Cordy it is. It's nice, I like it! Well, I've got to go to breakfast, are you coming Cordy?" Hermione already felt as if she knew Cordy because of her friendship with Luna.

"No, I think I'll go and try and find some Gernumbli gardensi. Bye, see you later"

Jessyca dragged Hermione, who was frozen to the spot, remembering Luna say the exact same thing over the holidays when they'd met up with her for a day in Diagon Alley.

"Don't mind Cordy, she's well…-"

"I know, I've a friend the exact same as her back home"

Jessyca and Hermione walked all the way into the Great Hall chatting to each other and sat down opposite each other too.

"Yes! They have cereals!" Jessyca cried out and then dived for some Cornflakes.

"Don't you have cereals at home?" Hermione asked as she helped herself to some porridge.

"No, I'm pureblood and my parents don't want to eat muggle food. Not that they've anything against muggles, it's just, they prefer Wizards food. Though how they could prefer it when they haven't even tasted it..."

Hermione stayed silent and let Jess jabber on about her parents. She kept picturing Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, maybe having Harry's dad there, was adding to her imagination.

"What class do you have first?" Jess asked her.

"I have Ancient Runes, then a free, then History of magic"

"Bummer. I've got Herbology –"

"I do Herbology!"

"Yeah, but our year got divided up. You're in the second lot. See you"

"Bye" Hermione called after her friend. She took a slice of toast and swung her bag over her shoulder.

She had just reached the Entrance hall, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around. It was James.

"Hey" He said, looking at his shoes.

"Hey"

"Er, do you…like anyone?" He asked, his face reddening.

"Yeah! I like you, Jessyca, Cordy-"

"No I mean, do you _like_ like anyone?"

"Oh, er, not yet. Why?"

"Well, I have this friend. And…he likes you…but doesn't know if you like him"

"How am I supposed to like him if I don't know who he is?"

"I dunno, but I'm to keep his identity a secret"

"Oh, riiight. Cause that'll work" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it will. So we're gonna have like, a group hang, after dinner on the Quidditch pitch"

"Who?"

"Me, Remus, Peter and Sirius"

"Aha, so one of them likes me!" Hermione exclaimed. James looked shocked.

"Ya, but you still don't know who! So, will you come?"

"To your 'group hang'? Yeah, but, can I bring a friend?"

"Yeah, just, don't forget, eight o clock"

"I won't. Bye James"

"Bye" He ran up the stairs.

Hermione was just on time for Ancient Runes. She was partnered next to Kevin. He looked really depressed.

"Hey Kev! What's wrong?"

He gave her a feeble smirk, "Kev, now am I?!"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Hermione whispered as she unpacked her book, parchment and quills along with everyone else.

"My Nan died this morning. My dad, just owled me"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess the weather matches your mood though" He glanced out the window, there were grey storm clouds forming fast. He managed a small smile at Hermione. He didn't talk for the rest of the class. Hermione, meanwhile, focused on what she could do to make him feel better. He was after all, her first friend here at Hogwarts, in the past.

"Don't forget your homework!" The teacher called out.

Kevin left as the bell rang. Hermione raced after him.

"Hey! Kevin!" she shouted after him. He turned and stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"What class do you have next?"

"Muggle Studies"

"Oh, well, there goes that plan! I have a free" She explained, "Well, what about, tonight; can you come with me, to the Quidditch pitch?"

"What're you gonna do there?"

"I'm going to a…group hang, and I was told to invite a friend!"

He smiled, "Whose group hang is it?"

"Er, James Potter, Sirius Black-"

"Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Yeah, no thanks" He said turning to walk away.

"Awh, come on, they're not that bad! Please…for me?" Hermione pouted.

"Well, I suppose Remus and Peter aren't that bad, they're in some of my classes" He relented.

"So you'll come?"

"Yes, I'll come!" He answered finally.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione squealed. She gave him a quick hug and then went up to the Library.

The day flew, and before Hermione could blink, it was five to eight. She was in her dormitory with Jessyca and Feyona.

Hermione stood up.

"Where're you going?" Feyona asked.

Hermione had decided it was best not to tell them where - you couldn't know how many girls knew the Marauders, "Library. I've got to return a book, then I'll probably go for a walk around the lake"

"I'll come" Jessyca announced.

"No, er, I'd kinda like to be on my own. I'm missing my dad alot today" 'Hermione lied, feeling horrible.

"Okay, you go" Jess insisted.

"Bye" Hermione put on her fleece coat over her long-sleeved top and jeans and left the room. Outside Ravenclaw tower she found Kevin, looking as though he regretted accepting.

"Do I have to go?" He moaned.

"Yes, it'll make you feel better"

They walked out onto the pitch and Hermione saw them. They were huddled together in the middle with some portable fire, her specialty.

Kevin fell into step behind her as Sirius came bounding over.

"Hey! So James managed to convince you?!"

"Looks like it!"

"Lucky, we didn't send Peter!"

Hermione chuckled.

"So, you came alone?" He asked because he couldn't see Kevin in the dark.

"Nope, I brought a friend" She pulled Kevin out from behind her and saw Sirius' face fall and look between the two of them and Hermiones arm as she dragged Kevin forward.

"You brought a _guy-friend_?"

"Yeah, James didn't specify…"

"No...no worries, come over here, ye must be freezing"

Hermione and Kevin made their way over to the rest and Hermione thought she heard Sirius mutter, "Maybe we should've sent Pete"

For the first ten minutes everyone was awkward, and the tension was high.

"So…how's Snape?" Peter asked Hermione, who burst out laughing.

"Not that again Peter. We told you Shut Up!" James said, smacking him across the head.

"What was that about?" Kevin whispered to Hermione.

She then told him quietly what was going on. James was watching Sirius watch this. His friends face was both paling and reddening at the same time, it was comical to look at.

Kevin started laughing as they reached the end.

Then, out of nowhere, Remus asked a question.

"Seen much of Malfoy lately?"

Everything went quiet.

"No, well except for when he passed me in the corridor" Hermione answered.

"And, how'd he react when he saw you?"

"He, didn't"

"Huh?"

"He had his tongue down Camilla Summers throat at the time"

Everyone cringed.

"I don't know who to feel sorrier for, Camilla, for being with Malfoy, or Malfoy, for being with Camilla!" Sirius exclaimed.

After that, the tension melted away, Sirius pulled butterbeer out of a rucksack and everyone huddled together as the night wore on.

James pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky an hour later.

"How about we play I never?"

"I've never played that!" Peter announced.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me, Pete" Remus replied.

The game was okay at first, Hermione who had never drunk this much in her life was becoming a bit weary though. What if she blurted something out, like Hagrid usually did when he was drinking? Would she say something like, Harry's just like you James, and blow everything?

"Okay, I've never kissed two people, one straight after the other" Hermione announced as it was her turn and she'd run out of things to say. Everyone drank, even Peter.

"Never?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Never" Hermione replied, feeling nervous, she'd seen a glint in his eye.

"Well, how about you do it now?"

Hermione just continued staring at him, too shocked to speak.

"Okay, er, who'll kiss you?" He said peering around the circle. After sending death glares at the remaining three Marauders, he volunteered himself.

He leant towards Hermione but then someone spoke, it was Peter.

"Wait! Shouldn't there be another person. Kevin? Do you want to do it?"

Hermione could feel Sirius tense as he was that close to her.

"Oh, no, we're just friends, right Mione?" Kevin said from her left.

"Right"

"Yeah, well, Sirius was friends with Cathy Simmons when they kissed, and they're still friends, it just happened the once. Right Sirius?"

"Yeah. . .right" Peter obviously didn't hear the anger in his tone and continued on.

"See? And plus, you've got to help her feel experienced don't you Kev, I mean you'll always be her friend, not just another boyfriend. Just one friend helping another out, what'd you say?"

"Er…Oooookay" He said, with the air of someone being forced to do something.

"Great! You can go now Sirius"

Sirius leaned in and passionately kissed Hermione, who was still in shock, it was like fireworks going off, he was great! She'd just started to respond, and come out of shock when she heard Peter say, "Times up!"

Sirius pulled away, and he sat down, next to a laughing James, he looked murderous as he glared at Peter.

"Okay Kevin, you're up!"

"You make it sound as if I'm some game!" Hermione said jokingly as her stomach preformed flips. She'd never done anything like this before.

Kevin got onto his knees and leant towards Hermione. They were nose to nose when he whispered to her, somewhat awkwardly, "Er, sorry bout this. But I can hardly back out infront of _them_ can I? I mean, they'll ruin me!" Hermione smiled and he kissed her. It was slow, but then became more and more intense, Hermione felt herself succumbing to his wants. He was an incredible kisser. And then Peter called, "Times up!"

Kevin pulled away and sat down on Hermiones left again. The game continued for another twenty minutes.

"Well, uh, goodnight guys" Hermione called out to the Marauders.

"Night" They called back. She and Kevin headed back into the castle, and up to Ravenclaw tower.

"Kevin?" Hermione asked as they stood at the foot of the split staircase.

"Yeah?"

"Did I distract you from your Nan?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, you did, thanks. Good night"

"Night"

Hermione headed up the stairs and fell into her bed. It was one in the morning, and she fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Everyone, I cannot apologise enough for how long it's taken me to update this fic. I'm just begging your forgiveness. Hope you like it. I loved describing the dormitory; I fitted phrases from the actual seventh book into my fic, but under different circumstances!! Er, just, let me know what you think, please! 

**Love Always,**

_Firebolt_Pheonix

Xx oo xx oo xX

**REVIEW** review _REVIEW_review**REVIEW** review _REVIEW_


End file.
